


What do they do at the night?

by JTTWlover



Series: Classical power series [2]
Category: Original Work, Sān guó yǎn yì | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - Luó Guànzhōng, Xī yóu jì | Journey to the West - Wú Cheng'en, 水浒传 - 施耐庵 | Water Margin - Shi Naian, 紅樓夢 - 曹雪芹 | Dream of the Red Chamber - Cao Xueqin
Genre: Gen, I do not regret doing this, Set between chapters 8 and 9 the others
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 19:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14268303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTTWlover/pseuds/JTTWlover
Summary: What happens between chapters 8 and 9 and the others!





	What do they do at the night?

**Author's Note:**

> Every book is an universe but they can comunicate by magic (portals!!!).

First night:  
Romance of the three kingdoms: Planning in the Three kingdoms palace.  
Journey to the west: Getting bored in heaven.  
Water Margin: Sleeping.  
Dream of the red chamber: Party!


End file.
